Hetalia: Miscommunication
by Hetaliar
Summary: Germany is having a hard time understanding Italy's gibberish.


Hetalia: Miscommunication

Italy ran into the room screaming, which made Germany jump out of his socks in surprise. Once he finally reached the ground again, Germany felt his bones crunch as Italy held on to him in desperation.

"Germany!" Italy began, "It's terrible!" He was so worked up that he started speaking quickly in Italian. Germany was having a hard time keeping up, even though it was a foreign language and he was unaware of all the word's meanings, he still had a general knowledge of how to speak Italian.

Finally, Germany pried Italy away and spoke. "Slow down," he tried to hide his annoyance, but had to admit that he was a bit concerned himself, "tell me what happened...In a a language I can understand."

Italy pouted and shook his head. "You don't want to know! It's too awful!"

"Relax!" Germany yelled, even though he wasn't taking his own advice. He sighed and mentally counted to ten (his way of cooling down). "Just breath und start over."

Italy let out the deep breath he was holding. "That's better," he said with a smile, but it quickly faded. "I just found out that we don't have any tomatoes to go with the pasta! And that's not all! France was acting wierd again today - something about making me into another French Territory! But that's not all, either. Japan was quietly staring at me as if he wanted to hurt me, but he refused to say anything! All I did was ask him a few questions and sing! And what's worse! I stomped my toe on my way into the room to tell you."

Germany shook his head. "You are full of problems, you know that? How do you manage to get into so much trouble?"

"I don'ta know!" Italy cried. "What am I going to do?!"

"Use your noggin," Germany explained. "all of these 'problems' can be solved as simply as using your brain to figure out the solution. Think about this...We could always just eat potatoes instead of pasta tonight. Whenever you see France again, just avoid him so that you won't have to hear about his dummkolp plans for your future. If that doesn't work, come get me und I'll blow him up with a grenade. Perhaps if you wouldn't pester Japan so much, he wouldn't get agitated with you. The same goes for me - oh, und no singing, either. Lastly, just watch where you're going instead of blindly running into a room und maybe you wouldn't stomp your toe."

"Wow, Germany!" Italy exclaimed as all of his worries faded, "You're so smart! No wonder your my ally! Those are a lot of rules, but I'll do better next time!"

"Bon good." Germany agreed.

Italy smiled. "So I guess this means we can use that noggin of yours to figure out another problem, eh?"

"And what is that?" Germany inquired.

"Like what to do when you led the enemy right to your doorstep?" Italy smiled, oblivious and pointed towards the room's entrance.

Germany went pale and slowly looked at the direction Italy had just come running from.

Britain was standing there with a gun pointed right on Germany. "Heh heh, ho!" he chuckled triumphantly. "Looks like my good 'ol scheme has worked! By George! Those other Allied bafoons wouldn't listen to my brilliant plan! But now I have Germany right where I want him! Say your prayers, bloke."

Germany didn't have time to shout his disappointment at Italy. He need a way to fight back or flee.

"Oh, no!" Italy screamed, finally realizing the situation. "Britain is going to kill us! Whaaaa!"

"Silence!" Germany covered his mouth. "We don't want to make things any worse."

"Worse?" Italy continued to whine. "Of course it's worse! France is here too!"

"What?!" both Germany and Britain glanced to see France holding a rose in his hand and winking.

"Bon jour!" he called over with a wave.

Britain's face went green and Germany started to feel uncomfortable to the thought of having not one, but two enemies in his household.

"Big Brother France is here, Germany!" Italy yelled. "I guess I should avoid him! Cioa!" He scurried out of the room so quickly that Germany didn't have time to stop him.

"I have no choice..." Germany said with a bit of sorrow in his voice. Then his face turned stern. He called out to both of his intruders, "now you have me where you want me? So which one of you will fight me first?"

"I will!" France answered.

"No way, stupid twit!" Britain butted in. "I will!"

"No, me!" France shot back.

"No!" Britain spat. "ME!"

They started arguing like cats and dogs again (of course France was the cat and Britain was the dog), but it allowed Germany enough time to slip away unnoticed.

Britain and Frnace realized that the subject of there dispute had vanished and they started to argue even more all the way back to their own respective countries.

Germany scolded Italy for not being environmentaly aware of his surrounding in leading Britain and France back to his home, but Italy managed to get off easy...oh, yeah and Italy was able to convince Germany to get tomatoes for Pasta.


End file.
